THe darkest day
by TTrunks
Summary: My own version of a dark and evil Buffy future, Xander is the main character, multi. cross. one shot.


Hey all this idea just kind of came to me, I liked it, and I figured what the heck. It may be a one shot or may be more, depending on how much feedback and ideas I get.

A man slowly walked up a hill, of debris. Looking around he couldn't contain the anger he felt as he looked over New York, where ounce a proud powerful city stood now there was nothing but destruction and death.

It had all started when the Ghostbusters filed to stop Gozar the Gozarian from opening in essence a open hell mouth the second time he came around. Ghosts, Zombies, if you can name it rose through the gate; it should have ripped apart all matter as we know it, if only they'd been that lucky.

Gozar decided he liked this dimension and so manipulating things even it shouldn't' have been able to, it ripped open portals within said dimension bringing its self an army and eight generals to lead it.

The first, was the simplest, it simple teleported a man from right before his death, to the battle field. Nobody knew what his name was, only that as a warlord he went by the name "Atlas", with a strange power he made an army of genetic mutates the world would alter come to know as "Splicers" not to tough, but being attacked by them in group would lead to anyone's death.

Luckily where there was bad, there was good, and a man rose from the depths of the ocean, no one knew his last name, everyone simply calling him Jack. He spread word and a defense was started, for five years Jack's "Big daddies" and his strange psychic girls, none older than 18, had combated Atlas, and today just like everyone else they were laying it all on the line.

Our hero could only wince as a particularly brutal "Bouncer" grabbed a hook type splicer and ripped him in half, before jamming his drill into another. Realizing the fight was still going on, out hero did a quick check to make sure he was okay, he wore black "Leather" pants, although he was pretty sure it wasn't now leather, black combat boots, his black duster lost by a friend to save him, black fingerless after the second knuckle gloves, metal over the knuckles, finally two desert eagles on the belt at his side, he slammed two clips of anti well everything ammo into place and jamming in a diamond Plasmoid and a fire plasmoid despite the scary injectors, Xander headed back into battle. His face has changed over the years of combat; his left eye taken out a long jagged scar down the side of his face, a simple eye patch was their now to keep the injected blood and such out.

Xander ducked as three figures flew over head, two looking like demons form hell, a third looking like the world's biggest diamond. Cursing he yelled, "Beast, HB watch where the fuck your flying." Even as he swore, he aimed his two guns at the flying robots, buzz saw blades whirling eight shots and the thing exploded.

He turned as the diamond man got up, he wore a simple white and black leotard, easy to make fun of if not for the fact his hands were covered in red purple, and black. Smirking Xander said, "SO Ben, how many, and what?"

Ben Tennison had been a normal boy until he found the famous "Omnitrix" a device that allowed him to mix his human DNA with that of aliens. Currently Ben was in "Damond head" form. If Atlas had been Gozers first general, Vilgax had been his second. An alien warlord so horrible he was kept secret, yeah a good choice for it. Vilgax also had an entire army of robots and other damned creatures at his disposal. If Atlas was the massive fighting force Vilgax's were the heavy hitters, most of the machines were capable of adapting and getting stronger.

Luckily Jack and Maxwell Tennison had somehow combined the Plasmoids or genetic enhancing materials of Jack's with alien Dna of Ben's toy, thus giving everyone limited bursts of alien powers.

Ben fired a good fifty diamond spikes into an attacking Splicer as Xander nodded a quick thanks as he aimed at another enemy. However just as he was about to pull a trigger a LOUD "BOOM" was heard and suddenly the creatures head was blown clear off.

Xander turned to the red demon, now only wearing a pair of military issue combat pants, combat boots, and a bun belt around his waist, in his left hand was a smoking gun to big for any single human to hold, however as a stupid Splicer decided to try and hook him it got it's skull caved in with a single punch form his "God" hand. As the red 9 foot tall being returned his gun to its holster he said, "See Xander, I knew I could hit something."

Xander nodded, "Not bad HB."

Hell boy worked for the bureau of paranormal and defense, before hell on earth, now he worked for the Bureau of ass kicking and revenge taking. As the large almost demon man hit a "Human" in the face full power he nodded to Xander as it burst into ash.

Xander suddenly saw that and a through went through his mind, "HB, have you seen Ash?"

Suddenly however the LOUD blast of a shotgun filled Xander's ears as did the buzzing of a chain saw. Xander could only smirk to himself as he saw Ashley "Ash" Williams carve his way throguht vampires, SPlicers, and gods only know what else.

Ash had been on a recluse trip with his girl friend when the Neromicon was read, and all hell broke loose. He now lives only to kill these bastards. Ash lost his left arm after some deadites evil spirits summoned by the book infected it, so he chopped it off, and replaced it was a chain saw. Now through with magic and blessings the chainsaw was nearly unbreakable and never ran out of gas, making Ash a truly skilled fighter even if his enemies healed.

Xander nodded as Ben said, "Xander, were pushing threw, slowly but surely, we need something big to turn the tide though."

Suddenly about a hundred feet in front of Xander for about a thousand feet left to right suddenly exploded in HUGE explosions of fire and concussive blast.

Xander shrugged at Ben as if to say, "like that?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Gotta love Castle and his "Make a hole" strategy."

Frank Castle had been a good and loyal cop, served his time in Nam, and handled it all relatively well, until he'd watched his family killed in front of him. When that happened he'd turned to the "Dark side fo the force" going after mob bosses with his own style, and when Gozar made hell on earth, Castle was the first one aiming for her head.

Xander could only smirk as he spotted a HUGE black dragon seemingly made of pure energy burning the lower class demons, Plicer's, Dedites, and who knows what else to ashes. As he yelled, "LET'S GO BAG US A GOD!"

He knew he should thank the three eyed pest for the help, but as he saw one of his partner he said, "Thank Heie for me next time you see him Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded as he punched a demon in half saying, "This reminds me of my ruffian days."

Xander rolled his eyes, saying, "Yusuke, you were a badass hood, who got hit by a car given a new life, died again, found out you had demon blood, and got stronger, your about as far above your "Ruffian days" as possible."

Yusuke Urameshi nodded his head he wore only blue jeans and converse sneaker, marks all over his body showed his demon heritage as did his ankle length hair, his fists glowing with spiritual energy.

He heard the familiar sound of Ben firing hundreds of diamond shards and the meaty sound of those shards impacting flesh.

As the group moved through Gozer's castle, finally Xander kicked the door's to Gozer's throne room down as he stepping in and said, "Hey bitch you've got a visitor."

A mostly nude female turned at Xander, her pure hate and rage obvious as she asked, "Are you a god?"

Xander shook his head a HUGE shit eating grin on his face as he said, "Nope."

The demi god raised her hands lighting visible as she said, "Then"

Only to be cut off as Xander said, "Wait a minute, I'm here to tell you I'm not a god."

He pointed behind the Demi god, "But SHE is."

As the demi god turned around her eyes widened as she said, "Oh" before getting decked in the face so hard she flew through twelve walls and was imbedded half way into a third one.

Xander smirked as he looked at the goddess before him, a white wing, and a black wing, her skin mocha colored, as she smirked almost feral at Xander saying, "After this special treat?"

Xander nodded sadly, "Yes Urd, after this I'll give you a twinkie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay all, what did you think, I'll admit, it's kind of random, but I just wanted to post this to see hwo many cross overs I could fit in. If you want to imagine Chole ((From charmed)) their throwing fire and energy balls in his Balthazar form for the good guys, and Willow and Raven ((Form Teen Titans)) zapping bad guys. Of course X men slicing them up, and Sam and Dean Winchester of course.

If anyone wants to continue this or something let me know and you're welcome to it.

OH and I don't own anything you recognize.


End file.
